Aerosmith: an obsession of brothers
by r.a.b. shoulda lived
Summary: So Sirius is obsessed with Steven Tyler. What If Regulus was obsessed with Joe Perry. For Aerosmithe fans. Can be read even if not. Companion to "Aerosmith:An Obsession" by Galnkay. must read hers first.


**Hey guys! So, I'll update my other stories within the next week, but for now I NEED to post this. I typed it today. So basically **_**galnkay**_** and I had a conversation comparing Sirius Black to Steven Tyler of Aerosmith. So I was thinking, what if Regulus was the Joe Perry to Sirius' Steven Tyler. This is a sequel to "****Aerosmith: An Obsession****" so please go read that by **_**galnkay**_** then come back to read this. Kay? Kay. Don't own.**

"That was totally wicked!" Hermione shouted as she stumbled out of the grate at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius came through next, and shouted the same words as Hermione. They had just gone to see Aerosmith live in their last world tour concert. It was, as previously stated, totally wicked.

"Thanks for the night, Sirius. That was epic." Hermione said as they walked up stairs, the floor they shared. There were only two rooms upstairs. And a bathroom, of course.

"Mie, can I ask you something?" Hermione shot him a weird look, "Not like that!" Sirius shouted reading her expression. She breathed a sigh of relief

"Yeah, what is it?" She replied as they reached the top floor.

"Can I see what you did to the room," Sirius assumed that Hermione changed the room a bit considering the room once belonged to his brother, Regulus. "Sure," the girl answered the door bearing a sign (if you did not know, dear reader, it said, "Do Not Enter Without The Express Permission of Regulus Artcurus Black"). "I cleaned it up a bit, but other than that, it's still the same."

_They moved over the threshold together, gazing around. Regulus's bedroom was slightly smaller than Sirius's, though it had the same sense of former grandeur. Whereas Sirius had sought to advertise his difference from the rest of the family, Regulus had striven to emphasize the opposite. The Slytherin colors of emerald and silver were everwhere, draping the bed, the walls, and the windows. (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows; Kreacher's Tale –page 187)_

"I figured out how to get rid of the Black family crest and all of the clippings of Voldemort." She said as he finished looking around.

"Why would you keep all the Slytherin stuff, though?" He asked with his head cocked to the side like a confused dog. (AN/lol)

"Gryffindor colors annoy me now. They remind me of the past. I'm going to live in the now. Besides, Dumbledore always wanted more house unity. I needed some Slytherin. And green's my favorite color." She finished with a shrug.

"Hold on, did you ever look in the closet?" Sirius said, snapping his finger. The Black smirk was forming on his face (Most of you readers are at home right now thinking, "uh oh". For if you know the Marauders or even the Weasley Twins, you know a smirk means trouble)

"There's a closet?" It was now Hermione's turn to cock her head. She had searched this room, hell, lived in it for two years, and never found a closet. She watched as Sirius walked over to Regulus' book shelf (of course he had one, he was the brains of the brothers. One gets the looks, the other gets the brains. You know which one Sirius got, right?) and pulled a certain and the shelf began to rotate. She giggled at the muggle reference.

When the book shelf resettled, there proudly sat a shrine, exactly like Sirius', only this one was dedicated to Joe Perry. Posters, bobble heads, and the works were displayed and next to it, a replica of Joe Perry's guitar. If you are an Aerosmith fan you'll recall the one with the blonde on it. Yeah, that one. Amp and all. She let out a laugh as Sirius hooked it up and tried his best to play "Back in the Saddle"

"All right, I lied. I could never play guitar. That was-"

"Always my thing." A voice said from behind them, "Hey bro. Damn you got old." Hermione instantly recognized him as Regulus. You could safely guess that Sirius did to considering he passed out. Regulus laughed and walked over to him, tossing his head, signaling Hermione to come help him put Sirius on the bed. She shook her head, and he rose an eyebrow in response. She rolled her eyes and levitated him onto the bed.

DONE! Maybe I'll post a sequel later. Have you noticed how almost every story I've written I've brought back Regulus? Lol anyway. Happy Father's Day! Alright review if you please.


End file.
